


Пирсинг

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: Бета: Altie





	Пирсинг

Котаро не обязательно смотреть на часы, чтобы следить за временем. Внутренний таймер уже отсчитал полчаса, которые нужны Лео, чтобы дойти от участка до дома, и ещё минут двадцать сверху. Обычно это значит, что Лео пошёл в магазин за продуктами.

Котаро успеет либо разобрать сумку, либо очень быстро принять душ. Он выбирает первое — потому что Лео вымораживает беспорядок, и потому что вдвоём мыться гораздо интереснее. Когда всплывает мысль, что Лео, кажется, задерживается, в двери осторожно поворачивается ключ. Котаро вытряхивает из сумки кроссовки, тщательно проверяет, не забыл ли что в карманах. За это время Лео поставит пакет с продуктами на полку в прихожей, бесшумно переобуется и проскользнёт в комнату. Котаро старается думать только о заедающей молнии, иначе от улыбки треснут щёки, но уши всё равно горят от волнения, а под ложечкой сладко тянет: он ждёт тёплое дыхание на шее, обвивающие талию руки. Дождавшись, Котаро застывает на несколько мгновений, спиной и ягодицами прижимаясь к Лео, и, откинув голову ему на плечо, расслабляется. Объятия у Лео стальные, он протяжно шепчет «Кота-чан» и принимается пересчитывать губами серёжки в ухе Котаро. Три из пяти он выбирал сам.

Это что-то вроде их личного приветствия, которое не демонстрируют на людях. Пробив первую дырку, Котаро недели две находился в постоянной эйфории — Лео буквально не давал ему прохода. За первой серёжкой с неравными промежутками последовали другие — просто у Лео есть фетиш, а Котаро обожает всё, что он вытворяет языком.

Котаро, выпустив сумку из рук, поворачивает голову, запускает пальцы в волосы Лео, требуя поцелуй. Из-под полуприкрытых век видно часть щеки, приподнятый уголок рта — Лео улыбается, целуя его, гладит через майку живот, скользит ладонью по груди. Котаро даже задерживает дыхание, вздрагивает, когда он касается сосков. Лео нужно несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что нащупали пальцы, Котаро слышит, как сбивается и снова — просто оглушительно — грохочет его сердце. В следующее мгновение Лео толкает его к дивану и одновременно дёргает майку вверх.

Котаро послушно падает на подушки, стягивая и отбрасывая её в сторону. Лео седлает его бёдра с совершенно одуревшими глазами и, прижав к дивану, просто смотрит. Каждую новую серёжку в ухе он тоже сначала долго рассматривал — любовался, но сейчас в его взгляде смесь настоящего восхищения и неверия, он облизывает губы, немного ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и продолжает смотреть. 

Зрачки на полрадужки, закушенная губа — и Котаро уже слишком тесно в штанах. Пробитые «штангами» соски тянет от возбуждения, это почти больно, ему жизненно необходимо стянуть чёртовы джинсы и подмять Лео под себя.

Лео наклоняет голову, едва касаясь, проводит губами рядом с серёжкой. Котаро с шумом выдыхает и выгибается ему на встречу. Он видит влажный язык, он хочет этого, но Лео играет, покусывая грудь, прихватывает губами стальные шарики, тянет. Котаро не выдерживает и вцепляется ему в волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову, впивается в рот. Второй рукой прижимает к себе, удовлетворённо стонет — Лео ёрзает, пытаясь высвободиться, — и вжимается в него сильнее. Лео хочет — как обычно — играть, Котаро — уже — только трахаться.

Спустя недолгое время Лео сдаётся и перестаёт брыкаться, сползает ниже. 

Котаро стонет. Лео тщательно вылизывает, посасывает соски, обвивает языком серёжки, тянет, снова сосёт. Его рука занята делом в штанах Котаро. Впрочем, тому много не надо — он выгибается, толкается бёдрами Лео навстречу и почти сразу кончает.

Лео целует его взасос. Котаро помогает ему расстегнуть брюки, но до разрядки он доводит себя сам, постанывая Котаро в шею.

Тот знает, что Лео сразу захочет в душ — он и сам бы не отказался, — и крепко обнимает его обеими руками, заставляя лечь. Они не виделись почти месяц, строго говоря, не видят друг друга и сейчас — глаза Котаро закрыты, но он слушает Лео всем телом. Его дыхание, биение сердца, шорох одежды. Чувствует его тепло. Сейчас, они ещё немного полежат и пойдут в душ вместе.


End file.
